Someday
by Pokiepup
Summary: A fluffy, sexy, tender, passionate moment in time between Doccubus. One shot.


_**Someday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lauren?"

The sound of her voice makes me jump and spin around, eyes widening not so much at the completely goofy face she has at the moment but at the fact she has an ax in her hand, half raised.

"If you don't like apricot chicken you could have just said something," I smirk as I watch her brow furrow further as if I have just given her a riddle of some kind. "You're a little late, he's already dead."

"What?"

"Okay, I admit-bad joke." I chuckle a little nervously suddenly wondering if my presence is actually welcomed. "The ax Bo," I force a grin accompanied by a little nod toward the weapon she had yet to put down or even lower.

"What?" she looks at her hand, this time her eyes widen a bit before a shaking her head. "Shit, I'm sorry—long day." She chuckles as she places the ax down leaning it against the wall all the while making a face—I'm assuming at her own unusual actions.

The sound of sizzling behind me pulls my attention back to the task at hand, turning around I pick the new spatula up-I know she'll fuss when she realizes I bought it but I was not and I repeat, was NOT going to use the last one that Kenzi used to shovel a dead rat off the floor-I have my limitations.

Pushing the little pieces of browning chicken around I remain silent, I wanted to say something—anything but this just wasn't the reaction I was expecting to get from her.

Run into me in scrubs, sweaty and covered in goop she can't wait to jump me-come home after a hard day to find me freshly showered in some very sultry lingerie complete with makeup that took me thirty minutes to apply while fixing you dinner- prepared to do some very naughty things-and I get threatened with an ax and a few goofy looks.

Well I did always like the fact she is unique-though at this moment it's not the best.

Reaching over with my left hand I turn off the back burner where the veggie mix had finally finished-I had intended to have this all done by the time she got home but wasn't aware how long it would take to slip in lingerie and do makeup-Bo always makes it seem so easy.

Well that's because she's gorgeous-I can't help but smile at my own thought.

"Delicious,"

I hear her whisper after the cutest little sounding sniffle, her arms wrapping around my waist as her cheek comes to rest on my shoulder, face half buried in my hair.

"Wait until I add the sauce—"

"I," she shifts as she speaks, a kiss to my shoulder, hands drifting across my stomach to my hips. "Was talking about you," a lingering kiss to the curve of my neck over my hair. "But the food smells good too," her grip tightens a bit holding me firmly in place as she leans against me, instinctively biting my lip at the feel of her breasts against my back—or maybe it's her leather clad center pressing against my ass-either one is quite the distraction on its own but together-God. "Just doesn't compare."

"Th—thank you." I laugh out nervously; still trying to focus on my task despite the way my mind has begun to wander.

"I'm sorry about before I just—am so tired."

"Do you want me to go?" I try to sound as impartial as I can despite the fact knowing if the answer I get is a 'yes', it's going to hurt. I wasn't a fragile person, in fact quite the opposite but this woman-God this woman had a hold on me. She could make me feel, say, do things that I wouldn't have thought about otherwise.

It's always been that way.

"Do you think I am insane?" she chuckles against my shoulder. "I mean sure, I have my moments but to ask you to leave?" another chuckle escaping her. "At that point I'd have to be committed."

"Now you're laying it on a bit thick."

"You don't think I'm being serious?" her tone hardens a bit, her face leaving my shoulder.

"I-" hesitating as I run through my options. "I just think you're being a tad over the top is all."

"You know what I think?" she says it almost harshly as she pulls her arms from around my body, taking a step back and then to my right giving me no choice but to turn to face her.

My heart beginning to race and my stomach tightens—neither in the way I like concerning her. She looks tired but what I notice most is how her eyes are dark and narrow, brow slightly furrowed with her jaw loosely clenched.

It wasn't an insult-though she has seemed to have taken it that way.

My lips part to say something I have yet to figure out, I just know I need to say something to back pedal from this mess I have apparently gotten myself into.

Thought never completely forms—nor will it ever as her left hand moves back to my hip, right cupping my cheek as she closes the distance between us.

Tender lips covering mine, her top lip slipping in between mine effortlessly as she holds for a heartbeat or three then sucking softly—teasingly. Tilting her head back a bit to repeat the same technique only with my top lip this time.

I loved how she kissed—it wasn't just that she was an amazing kisser or had so-called techniques but she always remembered the '_Foreplay'_ to kissing. It was a personal pet peeve of mine when people went straight for an open mouth kiss or give a little peck and then expected that, that was enough. Don't get me wrong, there was a time and a place for that kind of kissing but not every single kiss was that passionate—or at least they didn't start that way.

She pulls back nipping my lip again as she does earning the tiniest of moans from me, eyes fluttering open to find hers staring into mine.

"I am completely crazy about you doctor," she gives a little wiggle of her eyebrows knowing how much I liked when she called me that.

"Are you?" my words an uneven whisper.

"More than you know." She smiles softly, just holding my gaze with that intense stare of hers-the one that makes me forget to think, to breath.

Then I remember that this weird feeling thing in my hand is—a chuckle escaping as I force myself to look away from her down to the pan quickly shuffling the pieces around, I need them sautéed not burned.

"You cook, you clean, you're an expert at multiples—are you fishing for a proposal?" her right eyebrow goes up as she takes two steps back to lean against the counter.

"Oh, you caught me." I laugh out shaking my head—though I honestly wouldn't mind spending forever with her-well forever meaning **my** life-span anyway.

"I knew it."

"Is it working?" I look up to her. "Can I be expecting a ring anytime soon?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On how tonight goes."

"Well," I have to look away from her turning the heat on the stove to a low simmer. "I just think I should let you know something then."

"What?"

"It's a bit unusual I know but I feel that you should know."

"What is it babe?" she asks standing up a little straighter, starting to get that attentive look she gets from time to time.

"The ring-I would prefer it just be a band rather than a diamond, I wear way too many rubber gloves day in and day out to be sporting a diamond, would cut right through them." I can barely hold in my laugh as she rolls her eyes realizing there was nothing to worry about in the first place.

"That confident are you?"

"You have no idea succubus."

"I love it when you call me succubus in that assertive tone." She smirks starting to lean in.

"You know what I love?" I ask in a low, husky whisper leaning in ever so slightly.

"Mm, what's that?"

"When you aren't being lazy." I give her a quick peck on the lips soothing her pout before pulling her toward me. "You have to learn some time."

"Babe," she whines looking over her shoulder at me.

"Save the whining for later." I take her hand with mine bringing it up to the spatula and helping her push the pieces of chicken around until I'm sure she'll keep it up without my guidance.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she mumbles out looking between the pan and me as I take only two steps away from her, reaching out and grabbing the already open jar of preserve.

"It's a pan of chicken Bo, not a child." I'm unable to hold my laugh in at her unusual amount of panic over essentially stirring something. "Just relax," I smile leaning against her back and though I can't see her face I am 99.9% sure she is having a similar reaction as when our roles were reversed.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"I am pouring this," I jiggle the jar grabbing her attention as my left hand moves to her hip. "In there, without it it's just chicken."

"Right."

"You okay?"

"Mm-hm-that's a lot."

"What can I say," I can't help but to smirk-she is making this too easy. "I love sweet things."

"Lauren—" she tries to turn around but I lean against her preventing her maneuver.

"Stir it; otherwise it's going to taste weird."

"Lauren I really-"

"Bo," I say flatly and she gives me this sigh but does as I say. "Thank you baby." Another smirk shines through as I kiss her cheek and move away, tossing the half empty jaw onto the counter. "Wasn't so bad was it?"

"Lauren-" she tries for the third time.

"Go sit down, wine is out already. I'll bring you your food." She gives me this '_Are you F'ing serious' look_ causing my smirk to grow. "Go,"

"This is weird and unusual punishment."

"I think you mean cruel and unusual," I giggle out as I begin putting a spoonful of rice on our plates. "But I do understand what you meant." Next was the spoonful of veggies before being topped with two slices of cheese each, the plastic giving me a bit of a hassle. "Did I mention that I managed to get rid of Vex for the night?" lastly a spoonful of the chicken—it all looked and smelled delicious but honestly at this point there was exactly ONE thing I wanted to eat—this was not it.

"When you became a doctor didn't you have to take a vow of non-cruelty or something?" she asks looking up at me with the most sexually frustrated look I've seen from her since she before she realized we could have sex without her killing me.

"Something like that." I laugh handing her, her plate as I sit down on the couch next to her.

"Well-you're failing miserably at that."

"Bo,"

"Seriously, this right here is cruel and unusual and-it's just plain mean."

"Oh-drink a cup of cement." Her attention flies to me from her plate and it's a conscious effort not to laugh. "I don't know, I think I used that right—visited Australia on official business of a while back, had that said to me—been waiting for the right moment."

"Wh-what-?" her mouth remains slightly open, eyes narrow just staring at me. "How long ago is a while?"

"It was—um," I pause taking a bite of my chicken. "Eight-yeah, eight years ago."

"You've been waiting eight years to use that?"

"Mm-hm," another bite. "I don't exactly get out much,"

"**Eight** years?" she laughs in between bites.

"Leave me alone, I am trying to dazzle you with my world travel."

"Hm, you know what else dazzles me?" she looks up, eyebrow raised.

"Yes I do—and you know what I say to that?" my own eyebrow raising. "Eat your food."

"Grrr."

"Did you just grrr at me?" I can't help but laugh at her, setting my fork down on my plate.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Very articulate."

"You have officially broken my brain and that is the best I have left."

"So, tell me how did it go?" I ask, leaning over to the coffee table grabbing my glass of wine.

"Fine, you know same old same." Bite. "But honestly, I think I hurt my back a bit." Bite.

"Really?" Bite. "How?"

"No clue honestly."

"Hm,"

We fall into a polite, less flirty conversation discussing how I got Vex off the couch and where Kenzi was. A bit more about how she hurt her back. A bit more about why I decided to play Martha Stewart—her words. A bit about my lab work which I think she just wanted to hear me say big words—can't prove that though.

It was nice, it was easy-who am I kidding it was perfect.

It was one of those perfect moments in the beginning of a relationship that make you fall even deeper in-love with that person for some unexplainable reason. Though honestly despite the fact we've only just recently made it official again I feel we've been in a relationship for a while now—I think she does too.

We don't discuss it but there is a certain familiarity between us again sexually, intimately—yes she was a succubus and unfortunately she could get-'Comfortable' with just about anyone, I know she doesn't obtain a level of intimacy with everyone.

It was little things like that I have to hold onto.

We keep this light, airy type of conversation going on throughout the rest of dinner and she even helps me toss the dishes into the sink. I was going to wash them too but she politely rebuffs my efforts, telling me that she can do them tomorrow I've done enough, though I am fully aware she just wants me in her room-in her bed.

I'm not complaining.

Smirk firmly on my lips as I watch her kick off her boots and socks as if they were the plague. Her hands moving up into her hair pulling the rubber band out letting her hair fall freely—why was she so effortlessly sexy.

I crawl onto the bed from the bottom and soon she follows from the side, this sweet yet seductive smile on her lips.

Getting yet another idea I move onto my knees crawling up a couple feet to lean over and pull open the nightstand drawer shuffling around the cluttered mess inside.

"Um—my phone is out on the table?"

"What?" I chuckle continuing my search.

"Are you checking if I'm cheating or something? Looking for numbers or-"

"No," I laugh pushing the drawer shut and moving back onto my knees, jiggling the little bottle of body oil in my hand, her eyes widening.

"Really? We're finally-I mean I didn't wanna push but-it's in the bottom drawer toward the back."

"What?" I let out a slight chuckle.

"What?"

"Wait-what?" eyes narrowing as I stare at her, tops of her cheek pinkening. "Oh-oh you thought,"

"Let's just skip what I thought," she leans over giving me a quick peck on the lips hoping that would change my mind in pursuing this topic. "What—what are you um,"

"I was planning on being a good girlfriend and helping you with your back problem." I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing but my smirk shines through regardless of my effort.

"Oh, yeah—that makes more sense." She sighs, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Would you like some assistance or can you manage?" I ask after a solid thirty seconds of us just sitting here and staring at one another.

She gives me that '_What do you mean'_ look before it dawns on her. Flashing me a smile she moves onto her knees slowly pulling her blouse over her head—she is teasing me trying to earn back some of her '_dominance'. _She tosses it onto the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants letting them slip a bit, just enough to remind me there is nothing under them before she maneuvers herself onto her hand and knees, keeping the position just long enough to know I got a perfect view before she lowers herself down.

"Not that I am about to complain, but you really don't have to do this."

"Says the woman snuggling into the pillow."

"I like being comfy."

"Mm-hm," I let out pulling the bottom of the teddy up just enough to allow me to straddle her legs just underneath the ending—or starting depending on your perspective, of her ass. I place the bottle down beside us, reaching up and undoing her bra—she follows my lead slipping free from it in a matter of seconds.

"My, my doctor." She giggles into the pillow repositioning.

"I wouldn't say anything Miss. Bottom-Drawer." I smirk knowing she is blushing again.

Flipping the cap I let just enough trickle down onto her back for what I need but I can't help the little extra that escapes from the nozzle as my mind begins to wander, eyes dancing over her perfectly toned back now with oil dripping over it—maybe I'm just a little perverted but the sight was nearly enough for me to say forget being a good girlfriend and move into being a naughty one.

I catch myself though, closing the lid and tossing the bottle on the floor—my eyes getting caught up on the sight of that bottom drawer, curiosity beyond peeked as I can't help but wonder what EXACTLY is in there.

Tearing my eyes away focusing them back on her hands running up from the small of her back to her shoulder blades and back down, repeating this several times making sure the oil is everywhere while actually already massaging her—apparently by the way she lets out little moans.

I can't be sure how long I keep this up, tenderly attending to every sore muscle and then some. Each touch earing little sighs and moans some sexual depending on where I touched and others simply at the pleasure of being attended too.

A smile coating my lips the entire time, it only growing when I realize I must be the first one to do this for her. There is just something about how she is reacting that makes me 97.6% sure of this—though I won't ask and she won't tell.

It's another several minutes after this realization that my hands beginning moving back down to the small of her back and then a little lower only now the touches are teasing again—long and sensual toying with the idea of pushing the hem of her pants down and when I do mind already toying with the idea of '_just a bit more'_.

I bite my bottom lip a little hard than intended when I look down and realize I've managed to get them half way down already.

'_Lauren-you're tired—your body can't take another marathon-you can't do it—she will understand just go back to massaging her—keep this sweet and innocent….._

…_she is a succubus-you knew what you were getting into-besides it's not like you aren't wet-craving her-she is expecting it-you know if you want to keep her you're going to have to adjust to this…'_

"Lauren," the sound of my name rolling off her lips in a muffled mumble brings my mind back to reality, eyes focusing on the fact that my fingers have slipped inside the hem of her pants.

"Yes Bo?"

"A—are you okay?"

"Mm-hm, why?"

"Just wondering baby,"

"Tell me,"

"What?"

"Tell me, I want to understand…"

"Understand?"

"Yes Bo, make me understand," words trail off as hands slide to her hips, weight shifting till I am practically lying atop of her. "Tell me how it works—how you feel-what I feel."

"La—Lauren," her voice breaking as my hands slide down her hips and underneath her lower stomach, fingertips just grazing the starting of wet skin. "I—I've told you before,"

"Mm-hm, but that was then and you have evolved so, so much baby." I whisper into her hair, lips kissing along her neck over stray strands. "I know you know more now than just how aroused someone is, I know you can tell when a person is hesitant—when they are nervous."

"Ye—yes." Her voice going up an octave, as my fingertips slip just a hair lower.

"Can you tell what I'm feeling?" I bite the back of her shoulder, sucking to sooth.

"Yeah-yes I can tell—Lauren," her voice breaking with every bit my fingers slip.

"Tell me how?"

"I can't."

"Then tell me what I am feeling."

"Lauren,"

"Tell me or," I trail off removing my hands completely but continue to kiss her neck.

Somehow she manages to grab ahold of my arm and pull me onto the bed so I am on my back, her body covering mine a second later.

"You," she pants out, making sure to press the weight of her lower body against mine. The feel of the zipper and button easily felt through the sheer material of my attire but it's a pain that is easily overlooked. "Want to know what I can see?" another panted series of words, her hips rocking against me. "Don't get quiet now Lauren."

"Y—yes."

"I can tell how much you care—with every touch—every bit closer you get to a loss of control—I can feel it—it's intoxicating-sometimes I just want to make you wet—to tease you just to feel that lo—that amount of passion and concern."

I moan as her pace quickens ever so slightly, pressing down harder. Back arching up against her though she is making sure I can hardly do so. My hands going to her back-it's only a moment before she is grabbing them and pinning them above my head against the mattress.

"I can tell you're tired-but I don't know how tired-I don't know if its physically—emotionally-I don't know-but I know you are."

Her words near harsh as they come out through moans and pants but it just pulls me closer to my edge.

"I know-I know-"

Her eyes close, head turning a bit away from me as she tries to gain some composure but I know her body better than my own—I always have. She is trembling too much, hands sliding from my wrists to grab ahold of the sheets rather than to keep ahold of my wrists and bruise them again. Her eyes squeezing shut and head turning away from me to keep from showing me her nature.

But I'm not who I was once,

I don't fear her-I'm not intimidated by her-she is my life—my reason to breathe-the reason my heart beats-the reason I know who I truly am—the reason I am not afraid anymore.

"Bo," I moan her name because that is all I can do now-moan.

Hands reaching up grabbing her face forcing her to look down at me. But she doesn't open her eyes right away-I press what little nails I have into the back of her neck—this earning what I am looking for.

Deep, dark, warm, brown eyes replaced with something piercing and icy and nothing like their counterparts but I love them just the same.

Beyond lust, beyond thrill, beyond excitement, beyond exhilaration, beyond passion-there is love.

Always love.

I'm close—so close it's painful-she'll cum before me this time-it's rare but it's fine-she's learned to accept that sometimes she can't wait and there is nothing wrong with it.

It's merely seconds and she is tumbling over the edge, my name a constant breathless chant, some louder than others. The movement of her hips falters slightly allowing my hips to finally arch up, rocking against her slowing rhythm.

Several heartbeats later and it is her name filling the room—the house.

My arms wrapping around her neck pulling her down on top of me, ANY distance at the moment being too much to bear.

Lips frantically finding each other's over and over again, some kisses rough and sloppy while others a little longer and lustful. A bite here, a suck there—my hands buried in her hair.

It's amazing how long we can stay riding an orgasm together now—they were always earth-shattering with her but now—now they were beyond comprehension—so I don't bother trying to define them anymore.

It's several minutes—several long minutes we ride this wave of bliss together, lustful kisses and frantic touches slowly coming to a calm.

Eventually she stops moving all together, face burying in the crook of my neck just breathing in my scent—she loved that for some reason—I suppose I understand considering I love hers, it was just weird to be on the receiving end.

"Bo," I say after another several minutes of just holding her close, breathing finally returning to normal.

"Hm?" she lets out in a slight giggle but doesn't look up.

"I—I love you." I say it with just as much innocence and insecurity as the first time I had, my fingers nervously fidgeting with the chain of the necklace I had '_given'_ so long ago.

It had been a long time since I had spoken those three words aloud-it had been a long time since had spoken them as well.

A new relationship with the baggage left behind was what we were **supposed** to be now-we could never truly leave it all in the past.

But moments like this….

…it makes me hopeful that someday we can


End file.
